elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Throat of the World (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Anybody counted the steps yet? AboveAverageJoe 00:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) There was a blog entry by someone that said they counted them and it was only 738 steps from the first one across the bridge from Ivarstead to the front door of High Hrothgar. Neguy71inok (talk) 03:39, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I figured there really wasn't 7,000 steps, but then again the steps look really old and probably haven't been repaired in who knows how long, so whatever steps are missing have either been buried under dirt and snow or simply worn away.Omny87 (talk) 00:05, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm starting to think people have been counting the steps in the wrong way, instead of counting each individual step they are counting groups of steps, if you count each stone as a step you get over 50 steps even before you reach the first emblem more than twice the number some people counted. Can anyone count each individual stepping stone instead of the groups and get us the actual number? 23:42, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Level 10? Not recommended until you're level 10? I went up there at level 4 and just ran past the Frost Troll, got to the Greybeards completely unharmed. Misleading and false information should not be included in the Wiki since it is easy to avoid the troll. - I don't have a user. : It was a recommendation, not a requirement, therefore not misleading as those choosing to fight the Troll should be aware of the recommended level to make a judgement on the difficulty that may be involved. Neguy71inok (talk) 02:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Acessible without Clear Skies Climbed to the top without Clear Skies shout, was a pain but finally made it. Sadly, Paarthurnax wasn't there to greet me but at least I can say it's possible. Blinded-Men (talk) 01:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Aye, I did this too. I made a character who might never learn she's a Dragonborn. Already am lvl 33 atm. Went all the way to the peak to get the Notched Pickaxe and the ores. I also hoped Paarthurnax would be there, because I haven't seen any dragons except Alduin on this character yet. 06:08, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Possible to climb the mountain strait away I just bought skyrim today, and after seeing the throat of the world immedietly after finishing the mission at the start, i climbed it strait away as a level 1, i just kept jumping up possible cracks in the rockface and eventually made it, my charictor is currently standing on the very, very very tip top of the peak, so it is possible to climb the mountain immedietly. No Quest The player is actually able to get to the top of the mountain (where Paarthurnax is at that quest stage) without even getting clear skies by using a horse and climbing up the less steep parts. Paarthurnax isn't there when the player does that, and nothing can be done except to get the notched pickaxe and the ores, and discover the place so that the player doesn't need to go up the path later. It is completely useless... I tested it on but it probably works on and as well because it is just a horse thing, not a glitch Skyrimisgood (talk) 06:08, May 7, 2012 (UTC)Skyrimisgood Really fast shortcut way If you go from the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp (up the road towards Ivarstead from when you fast travel to Helgen) you can "borrow" a horse from the Stormcloaks and ride it straight towards a v-shaped area going up the mountain (next to the road) before they kill you. Then you can ride it pretty much straight up and get to High Hrothgar within 2 minutes without fighting anything at all. Altitude of the mountain Climbed to the top of the mountain and used the console command player.getpos z, which returned a value of about 39600. Since sea level is -14000 and one "skyrim unit" seems to be roughly equivalent to a centimeter, can we therefore assume that the height of the mountain is 536m? That would seem to be about right, and if we apply the theory that Skyrim's geography is a 1/10 representation, would put the height of the Throat at 5,360m, comparable to Kilimanjaro. Not sure whether we can actually put this in the article as I can't confirm that a skyrim unit really is a centimeter, but it's interesting trivia. Plus we could use the player.getpos z command to figure out the altitude of any location in Skyrim (e.g. gates of Whiterun = 104m). I guess it's not "official" enough. :/ 00:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Apparently the scale is actually 128 units to 6 feet, i.e. 183cm. A meter would therefore be 143 units, so the Throat of the World actually has an elevation of 766m. 13:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The sea level is at -14010.00 everywhere I measured (by standing on the water using a mod's waterwalking spell). The peak is harder to measure: everytime I jump up there using a mod's jump spell, I get different heights. It differs a few units only, the highest measurement sofar was ~39651. If you are sure the height unit is 6 feet / 128 ( = 1,42875 cm exactly), than the height is (at least) 766,7 m (most probably less than 767 m). 13:53, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Buried Skeletal Dragon? A Skeletal Dragon can be found, buried in snow, on the left side of the mountain, off the main path."'' sure about that? i couldn't find this skeletal dragon. can someone post a picture please? Battle Wolf likes to battle, and edit/clean up. (talk) 02:35, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Which pages gets the non-disambiguation Pages that have the same name and need to be disambiguated, such as location, character, and quest. I think location should take precedence over quest, and and characters take precedence over location and quest. So in the case of The Throat of the World, I think the location should get the non-disambiguated name and the quest gets the disambiguated name. AIdmeri (talk) 20:13, January 28, 2015 (UTC)